Wisselen met Wisseldrank
by Gladianus Smalhart
Summary: Na afloop van een feestje, raken de levens van Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cho, Luna, Hermelien en Marcel door elkaar.
1. 1 rare feestjes

**Rare feestjes**

Harry liep haastig door de gangen, hij moest opschieten anders kwam hij te laat voor het feestje. Wat zouden ze vandaag doen, ze hadden al eens bloemen uit hun hoofd laten groeien. Zich laten veranderen in vampiers, (gelukkig had Hermelien een tegenmiddel gevonden, voordat ze medescholieren te lijf gingen.) Maar twee weken geleden was gewoon het coolst geweest. Ze hadden toen met 75 man kieuwwier gegeten en waren met zijn allen in het meer gaan zwemmen. Hagrid had ze na afloop betrapt, maar had het gelukkig bij een waarschuwing gelaten.

Snel klom Harry de trap op, achter het beeld van Pivus had hij zijn uitnodiging verstopt. Hij vond het nog steeds wennen, in het begin waren Luna's feestjes zeer onpopulair geweest, maar Harry ging erheen en toen ook zijn fanclub en voor je het wist waren Luna's feestjes helemaal in. Maar na een groot feest, met de Witte Wieven was het echt te veel en mocht je alleen op uitnodiging komen. Harry en Ginny waren de enige die altijd zeker konden zijn van een uitnodiging. Ginny als Luna's beste vrienden, en Harry als het vriendje van Luna's beste vriendin. Zij kregen de uitnodigingen dan ook altijd twee dagen eerder dan de rest.

Harry opende de envelop en keek waar hij heen moest. De wc van jammerende Jenny. Harry rende er bijna naar toe, na een feestje in de keuken, de kerkers, de astronomietoren en in het verboden bos, keek hij nergens meer van op. Luna had hem zelfs gevraagd of ze een feestje kon geven in de geheime kamer, Harry had al bijna ja gezegd, toen Hermelien zich er mee bemoeide. En hoewel Luna had gezegd maakt niet uit, had Hermelien de volgende twee maanden geen uitnodiging meer ontvangen.

Harry las zijn nieuwste uitnoding nog eenmaal door, toilet jammerende Jenny, dragen of meenemen van te wijde kleding en voor 8 uur aanwezig zijn. Harry keek op zijn horloge, nog twee minuten. Hij ging het niet halen, rennend dacht Harry na. Wat normaal gesproken een hele uitdaging is, maar de adreanline hielp Harry bij het bedenken van een plan. Misschien, dacht Harry, met een banvloek. Harry draaide zich om en richtte de banvloek op zichzelf en hij vloog meteen meters achteruit. Hij herhaalde dit een paar keer en kwam voor het toilet uit, hij keek op zijn horloge 20 seconden voor acht. Hij had het gered.

Hij opende de deur en werd meteen opgewacht door Luna. "O gelukkig Harry, ik dacht al ddat je het niet zou halen." Luna trok zijn hoofd naar haar toe en knipte een paar haren af. "Oke, je kan doorlopen." Luna stapte opzij en Harry zach de andere genodigden. Hermelien praten met Ron, Cho en Marcel stonden allebei alleen en Ginny kwam op hem aflopen. "He, waar was jij zolang. Ik was al bang dat je het niet ging halen."

"Ik had een gesprek met Anderling, ze wil dat ik een beter voorbeeld geef. Meer leren, minder regels overtreden. En ze hoopt dat mijn fanclub dan volgt. Wat anders zijn dit alle genodigden."

"Ja," zei Ginny, "het is een intiem feestje. Cho was eerst niet eens uitgenodigd, maar Luna vond haar hier een uurtje terug, huilend, dus heeft ze haar gevraagd te blijven." Toen Harry zich omdraaide en naar Cho keek, zag hij inderdaad wat vaag uitgelopen mascara.

"mag ik jullie aandacht?" vroeg Luna. Alle aanwezige draaiden zich naar de gastvrouw. "Welkom allemaal op dit intieme experimentele feestje. Hier staan zeven glazen wisseldrank die allemaal haren van een van ons bevatten. Ik heb de drank sterker gemaakt, dus hij moet nu ongeveer 4 uur duren. Dus kom naar voren en pak een glas."

Harry stond als verstijfd, die andere dingen waren grappig geweest en enigszins gevaarlijk, maar nooit zo, zo … Harry kon het woord er gewoon niet voor vinden. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek liep Ginny naar voren en pakte een glas en liep een wc in. Harry volgde haar voorbeeld en toen Marcel achter Harry aanliep, moest de rest wel volgen. Een maal in hun eigen wc telde Luna af. 3.2.1. Harry dronk het in een keer op. Hij zakte ineen op de grond en trilde over zijn hele lichaam. Na een paar minuten ging hij rechtop zitten, het was helemaal niet zo erg als vorige keer. Hij ging staan en liep het wc-hokje uit. Hij kon niet wachten om te zien wie hij was. Misschien was dit toch niet zo'n raar idee. Hij was echt zo benieuwd en voelde zich, zoals wel vaker, vereerd dat hij op Luna's belangrijke mensen lijstje stond. Harrij keek in de spiegel en was nog nooit zo teleurgesteld geweest in zijn eigen gezicht in de spiegel dat terugkeek. Zou het kunnen dat hij zijn eigen glas had gepakt.

Ginny en Luna kwamen tegelijk naar buiten. Ginny keek Harry aan en vroeg "Wie ben jij?"

"Harry" zei Harry.

"Ja, dat zie ik ook wel, maar wie was je voordat je Harry was."

"Harry," zei Harry weer.

"Ja, leuk hoor. Wie ben je altijd geweest."

"Ik ben altijd Harry geweest. Wie ben jij?"

"Ginny, maar als wie zie ik er uit," zei Ginny die nu door had dat Harry gewoon zichzelf was gebleven.

"Ginny," antwoordde Harry. Hij draaide zich naar Luna. "Wie ben jij?"

"Luna," zei Luna. "Als ik niet beter wist zou ik denken dat de wromkels dit gedaan hebbben. Maar die zijn hier niet." De rest was er intussen bij gekomen.

"Luna," zei Hermelien extreem voorzichtig, als iemand die niet weer twee maanden niet uitgenodigd wil worden. "Ik denk dat het niet gewerkt heeft. De kans dat we allemaal ons eigen beker pakken is, 0.000198412698412698412698412698412698412698417. Zeer klein dus."

"Ja," zei Luna, best wel teleurgesteld. "Dat is de enige verklaring. Nou ja, dan lijkt het feestje me afgelopen." Luna verliet het toilet het eerst. Ginny rende nog achter haar aan, maar ze was al verdwenen. Iedereen ging terug naar hun leerlingenkamer en niet al te lang daarna naar bed. Ze waren allemaal doodmoe.


	2. 2 wie ben ik

**CeliaLauna en Love Fantasy bedankt voor jullie review. En of ze veranderen, je komt er in dit hoofdstuk achter.**

* * *

**Wie ben ik?**

Harry werd die ochtend al vroeg waker, hij keek rond in de kamer en zag ongewoon scherp. Hij was toch niet met bril gaan slapen. Hij keek op zijn nachtkastje, daar lag zijn bril. "Ron, Ron, wordt eens wakker." Zei Harry met een andere stem, maar voordat hij daar overna kon denken kwam Ron overeind, of wij hij dacht dat Ron was.

Deze persoon had lang blond haar en zei met een meisjes stem. "Wat is er Harrry?" Ron draaide zich om en Harry keek recht in het gezicht van Luna. Luna's gezicht keek zeer verbaasd. "Harry ben jij dat?"

"Ja," antwoordde Harry.

"Je ziet er net zo uit als ik."

"Jij ziet er uit als Luna. Zou het een late werking van de wisseldrank zijn."

"Misschien," fluisterde Ron (de echte Ron die eruit ziet als Luna) terug. Laten we Marcel wakker maken." Samen liepen ze naar Marcels bed, ze trokken zijn dekbed omhog. "Wattiser?" vroeg Marcel erg slaperig. Maar Harry en Ron stonden verbijsterd te kijken, voor hun lag Ginny. Een Ginny zonder T-shirt. Harry gooide het deken snel weer terug. Harry gooide het dekbed snel weer terug. "Marcel," zei Ron die er nog steeds zo uit zag als Luna, "je ziet eruit als mijn zusje."

"Luna," Marcel keek haar raar aan. Harry had ondertussen een spiegel gepakt en deze aan Marcel gegeven. Terwijl hij het probeerde te beseffen vroeg Ron aan Harry: "waar denk je aan?"

"Dat ik blij ben dat jij in een hemd slaapt."

Harry en Ron gingen vast nar beneden, terwijl Marcel zich omkleden. De leerlingenkamer was gelukkig leeg. Ze dachten na over een oplossing, maar denken was niet echt hun sterkste kant. "We hebben Hermelien nodig," zuchtte Ron.

Maar Harry keek opeens op. "Dat is het, jij bent nu een meisje. Ga Hermelien halen!"

"Wat ik in de meisjeskamer, je bent knettergek," schreeuwde Ron.

"Ik ga wel, "zei Marcel. Harry en Ron deden moeite om niet te lachen toen ze Marcel zagen. Die eruit zag als een Ginny in Marcel kleren.

"Misschien kan je meteen langs Ginny en wat spullen van haar lenen," stelde Harry voor.

"Is er dan iets mis met hoe ik er nu uit zie," vroeg Marcel verontwaardigd.

"Nou, je ziet eruit als een meisje in jongenskleding," legde Harry uit.

Maar Ron schoot in de verdediging, toen hij bedacht dat hij ook een meisje in jongenskleding was. "Hoe zie ik er dan uit!"

"Als een meisje in een jongenspyjama, maar dat doet er nu niet toe," zei Harry snel toen Ron weer wat terug wou zeggen, "Marcel haal Hermelien en Ginny."

Marcel liep de trap op en verdween door de deur. Ervan uitgaand dat de meisjes en jongens uit hetzelfde jaar lagen, deed Marcel de deur open. Daar zag hij Parvati en daarnaast Belinda, hij was goed. Hermelien sliep in het achterste bed, hij maakte haaar voorzichtig wakker. Ze draaide langzaam haar gezicht om en Marcel werd aangekeken door zichzelf.

"Waarom maak je me wakker Ginny," vroeg Hermelien slaperig.

"Ik ben Ginny niet ik ben Marcel."

"Wat," zei Hermelien nog steeds slaperig. Ze probeerde rechtop te gaan zitten. "Wat zit mijn pyjama krap."

"Dat komt waarschijnlijk, omdat je er als mij uitziet, … Marcel."

"Wat!" zei Hermelien klaar wakker. Ze stond op en pakte een spiegel waarna ze moeite deed om niet te gaan gillen. Rustig, rustig blijven, het komt goed. Dit herhaalde Hermelien tegen zichzelf terwijl ze bijna begon te hyperventileren. Uiteindelijk hadden de woorden effect en werd Hermelien rustig. Marcel die niet wist wat te doen, stond er als een standbeeld. "Zou je even weg kunnen gaan, dan kan ik me omkleden," vroeg Hermelien aan Marcel.

Marcel wachtte voor de deur, 5 minuten later kwam Hermelien naar buiten in het lelijkste trainingspak dat Marcel ooit had gezien. "niets zeggen," zei Hermelien dreigend. "Het is het enige wat nu past." Ze haalde even diep adem, "enig idee hoe dit komt.

"Waarschijnlijk een na-effecht van de wisseldrank. Laten we Ginny gaan halen, weet jij waar ze slaapt."

"Ja, ze slaapt een verdieping hoger. En Ron en Harry" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ja, die zijn ook veranderd,"zei Marcel, "Harry is Ron en Ron is Luna."

"En Luna, hoe is het met haar."

"Ik weet niet, ik kwam jou halen in hoop dat jij een oplossing weet. En om te kijken of jij en Ginny ook veranderd zijn."

Ondertussen waren ze op de volgende verdieping aangekomen, ze slopen langzaam naar binnen. Ginny lag meteen in het eerste bed. Hermelien maakte haar voorzichtig wakker, maar toen Ginny wakker werd zag ze meteen het gezicht van Marcel voor zich. Ze schrok zich een ongeluk, maar was meteen wakker. Ze keek wie ernaast Marcel stond en zag tot haar grote verbazing zichzelf. Ze sprong uit bed en griste haar toverstaf van haar nachtkastje, terwijl ze aan Hermelien vroeg, "Wie is dat Marcel?"

Maar voordat Hermelien antwoord kon geven, zei Marcel. "Ik ben eigenlijk Marcel." En toen gaf hij Ginny een spiegel.

"Ik, ik zie eruit als Cho. Ginny liet dit een minuutje inzinken en vroeg toen aan Hermelien. "Als dat Marcel is, wie ben jij dan."

"Hermelien," antwoordde ze.

"Laten we naar beneden gaan, Ron en Harry wachten op ons," zei Marcel. "O ja, ze wilden dat ik wat van jouw kleding zou lenen." Terwijl Marcel zich omkleedden gingen Hermelien en Ginny naar Ron en Harry. Ze staarden elkaar eerst aan, totdat Marcel terug kwam en iedereen voorstelde.

* * *

**P.S. Je kan nooit te veel reviews hebben. **

**(Hint voor please review!!!!)**


	3. 3 een grote verrassing en veel boterbier

**CeliaLauna, Love Fantasy, it's-The-princess-in-me & CaptainSparrow-luv bedankt voor jullie review.**

* * *

**Een grote verrassing en veel boterbier.**

"Ik heb zitten denken,"zei Harry. Iedereen hield zijn adem in, Harry had zitten denken. "Luna zei dat de drank maar vier uur duurde, laten we naar het toilet van jammerende Jenny gaan en wachten tot dat het uitgewerkt is."

"Ik ben het er mee eens, om daar te gaan overleggen, ik heb alleen mijn twijfels over het vier uur," zei Hermelien. "Ron ga jj Luna en Cho halen."

"Waarom ik?" vroeg Ron.

"Nou, omdat jij eruit ziet als Luna," antwoorde Hermelien.

"Maar ik weet niet eens waar hun leerlingenkamer is." Riep Ron terug.

"Geen probleem," zei Harry, "ik pak de sluipwegwijzer en dan komen we erachter. Harry pakte de kaart, duwede Ron het ortret uit en riep: "Wij wachten in het toilet!"

Uiteindelijk besloot Ron maar te gaan in plaats van voor de 3e keer boos door het portretgat heen te kruipen. Hij zocht op de map naar Luna en Cho en had Luna al snel gevonden. Hij ging naar de 4e verdieping en bleef voor de houten deur staan. Hij keek op de kaart maar er verscheen geen wachtwoord. Hoe moest hij naar binnen komen. De deur ging niet open, welke spreuk Ron ook probeerde. Hij zakte in een voor de deur. Hij moest maar wachten op een ravenklauw aan wie hij het wachtwoord kon vragen. Gelukkig hoefde hij niet lang te wachten, Padma en Parvati kwamen langslopen. "Padma,: riep Ron, "Ik ben het wachtwoord vergeten."

Padma en Parvatie blijven staan. "Goed,"zei Padma, "Ik zal je het wachtwoord vertellen als wij," ze wees op zichzelf en haar zus, "voor het volgende feestje een uitnodiging ontvangen."

"Ja, ja, whatever," zei Ron totaal ongeïntereseerd., "zal ik doen. Het wachtwoord graag."

Padma boog zich naar Ron toe en fluisterde: "7."

"Oh, ja, natuurlijk," zei Ron. Hij draaide zich om en herhaalde het wachtwoord. De deur klapte naar buiten open, recht tegen Rons gezicht aan.

"Je moet echt wat beter opletten, Luna." Zei Parvati die dubbel lag van het lachten. Ze liepen samen weg, giechelend en wierpen constant blikken achterom. Ron had last van zijn hoofd en vond het echt niet leuk hoe ze hem uitlachten, hij wilde er wat van zeggen, maar bedacht dat hij belangrijke dingen aan zijn hoofd had. Met een laatste boze blik op de tweeling liep hij de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw binnen. Ron bleef even staan om alles in zich op te nemen. Er waren wel 3 haardvuren, op de grond lagen prachtige blauwe tapijten, er stonden vele stoelen. Langs de muren stonden grote boekenkasten, er waren honderden of zelfs duizenden boeken. Maar waar Ron het meest van onder de indruk was, was een grote poster die op meerdere plekken hing. Op de poster stond:

**Wijsheid**

**W**ereldkennis

_Kennis van alle wereldse zaken_

**I**nzet

_Alleen met een goede inzet verkrijg je het_

**J**ezelf kennen

_Je kunt niets leren, als je niet eens je zelf begrijpt_

**S**tuderen

_Want alleen met veel studeren verkrijg je informatie_

**H**erhalen en toepassen

_Want alleen door vergaarde kennis te herhalen en toe te passen, weet je hoe belangrijk ze is_

**E**indeloosheid

_Het erkennen dat er altijd meer te leren is._

**I**nzicht

_Inzicht, want zonder kan je kennis niet combineren_

**D**oorzettingsvermogen

_Het doorblijven gaan met studeren ondanks tegenslagen_

Ron stond hier met zijn mond open naar te staren,totdat hij een gil hoorde. Het was geen gil van angst, meer van verrassing, blijdschap. Een meisje kwam de trap afrennen en riep: "Harry Potter ligt in Luna's bed!!!!"

Ron wist niet wat hij most doen, het idee om Luna hier rustig weg te halen ging niet door. Maar tijd om een ander plan te bedenken had hij niet. Hetzelfde meisje zag hem staan en riep: "Daar is Luna!" Van het ene op het andere moment werd Ron bedolven onder meiden die hem begonnen te ondervragen. "Wat doet HIJ in jouw bed?" "Hebben jullie wat?" "Waar sliep jij?" "Waarom heb je een jongenspyjama aan." "Komt HIJ hier vaker slapen,?" "Heeft HIJ hier al een keer geslapen."

Rons hersenen konden de druk niet meer aan: "Genoeg! Laat me met rust!" Hij liep de trap op, toen Harry naar beneden kwam. Ron greep hem vast en fluisterde: "Luna?" Waarop Luna ja knikte, Ron liep naar beneden en door de deur en Luna liep mee.

Zodra ze buiten gehoorafstand waren, keek Ron ens goed naar Luna en zag een Harry in een groene nachtjapon met daarop wortels. "Misschien kunnen we beter van kleding wisselen," stelde Ron voor. Ze gingen een leeg klaslokaal in en wisselde van kleding.

"Dit zit stukken beter," zei Luna. "Wat gaan we nu doen?"

"Cho zoeken," zei Ron.

Hij wou net de sluipwegwijzer pakken, toen Luna zei: "Ik weet waar ze is, ze is in de keuken."

"Wat moet Cho in de keuken," vroeg Ron.

"Haar problemen wegdrinken met boterbier samen met die elf Winky." Ze liepen zwijgend door tot ze bij de keuken kwamen.

In een hoekje van de keuken zat iemand. Op haar gewaad zaten allemaal vlekken. Voorzichtig liepen ze erop af, totdat Dobby opdook. "Harry Potter, meneer, Dobby is zo blij u te zien. Dobby wist niet of hij u moest waarschuwen. Uw vriendin drinkt zich dronken met Winky." Dobby ging aan de kant en op de grond zat Hermelien. "Had Dobby het u moeten zeggen, meneer."

"Het is wel goed zo Dobby," zei Ron.

Dobby keek wie dat zei, hij had zo op Luna gelet dat Ron hem niet was opgevallen. "Mevrouw Leeflang, wat leuk u hier weer te zien. Is de volgende Kibbelaar er al weer."

"Nee, nog niet Dobby," antwoorde Ron, niet wetend wat anders te zeggen.

"Mogen we een moment allen, Dobby?" vroeg Luna.

"Natuurlijk, meneer, natuurlijk."

Dobby verdween met een knal. "Waar ging dat over," vroegen Ron en Luna tegelijk. Ron vertelde hoe Harry Dobby had bevrijd en Luna vertelde dat Dobby naar haar toe was gekomen, voor een abonnement op de Kibbelaar. Huiselfen konden geen post ontvangen, dus bracht Luna Dobby het nieuwste nummer gratis, zolang hij het maar niet verder vertelde. Vervolgens gingen ze naar Hermelien. "Cho?" vroeg Luna.

"Ja,"zei Cho. Ron gaf haar een spiegel, ze keek er in, wel 3 minuten voordat ze zei,"Ik zie er wel wat anders uit, geloof ik." Ron en Luna tilde haar omhoog en sleepde haar mee nar het toilet van Jammerende Jennny.

* * *

**De namen worden geschreven als wie ze zijn, maar door medescholieren worden ze aangesproken als hoe ze er uit zien. Je moet zelf onthouden wie, wie is. Of je gebruikt dit onderstaande lijstje. ( Dat is zelf ook vaak gebruik.)**

**Veranderd in**

**Harry Ron**

**Ron Luna**

**Luna Harry**

**Hermelien Marcel**

**Marcel Ginny**

**Ginny Cho**

* * *

**Reviews nog steeds gewenst!**


	4. 4 schoenen en een lange speech

**it's-the-princess-in-me, CeliaLauna, CaptainSparrow-luv & Love Fantasy bedankt voor jullie review.**

**Of de drank snel uitgewerkt raakt? Het wordt in ieder geval duidelijk wat Hermeliens mening over deze kwestie is.**

* * *

**Schoenen en een lange speech**

In het toilet van jammerende Jenny wachtten Harry, Marcel, Hermelien en Ginny. Allemaal in passende kleding. "Ik heb nooit geweten wat een grote voeten Ron had," zuchte Harry. Hij had pogingen gedaan om zijn eigen lievelingsschoenen aan te trekken, maar Harry had maat 39 en Ron 44. Iedereen die een beetje logisch nadenkt weet dat het niet past. Maar Harry was er bijgebleven die felpaars en felblauw gestreepte schoenen te trekken. Totdat Ginny tegen hem had geschreeuwd en die schoenen van hem had afgepakt, een half uur geleden. Harry zat nog steeds te maken.

Hermelien had haar tijd nuttiger gebruikt en al een lijstje gemaakt, van wie wie was. En had al bedacht dat Luna en Cho in Harry en haarzelf waren veranderd. Ze wist niet wie ze liever wilde die er uit als haar uit zou zien. Luna, had van die vreemde theorieën en geloofde alles waar geen bewijs voor was. Cho was totaal niet emotioneel stabiel, ze huilde haast de hele dag en zag er steeds onverzorgder uit. Nee, dan nog liever Luna dan Cho.

Hermeliens overpeinzingen werden gestoord toen 3 mensen binnen stapte, nou ja, eigenlijk 2, de 3e persoon scheen niet alleen te kunnen lopen en steunde op de andere 2. Harry en Marcel kwamen overeind en namen de 3e persoon over en zetten haar voorzichtig op de bank die Hermelien tevoorschijn toverde. Toen ze Cho hadden neergelegd zei Luna," Ik ben Luna en dit is Cho," wijzend naar de persoon op de bank. Hermelien deed moeite haar gezicht in plooi te houden. Haar geweldige reputatie van allesweter ging eraan.

"Goed," zei Harry, die als vanzelfsprekend de leiding nam. Dat deed hij namelijk altijd. "Wat we met zekerheid kunnen zeggen is dat de wisseldrank werkt, wat later dan verwacht. Mijn voorstel is om hier vier uur te wachten, totdat de drank uitgewerkt raakt." Harry keek om zich heen wachtend op reacties. En die bleven niet lang uit.

Met een beweging van haar staf maakte Hermelien nog twee banken. "Ik ben het, zoals ik al eerder heb gezegd, niet met Harry eens," zei Hermelien. De rest die doorkreeg dat dit wel eens een lange speech zou kunnen worden, namen plaats op de banken.

"Luna had de drank versterkt voor een vier-urige werking, maar de werking verliep niet zoals gepland. We veranderen in de loop van de nacht, in plaats van gisteravond. Daardoor kunnen wij er niet van uitgaan dat hetzelfde tijdsbestrek nog van toepassing is. Het is natuurlijk te hopen dat het uitwerkt, maar hoop en realiteit zijn twee verschillende werelden die elkaar maar zelfden raken. Ik denk dat we twee opties hebben, kortgezegd hoop en tegenmiddel. Hoop lijkt me nogal duidelijk, maar voor de toelichting. Met hoop bedoel ik het hopen op een uitwerking, waarbij de voorkeur aan een snelle, waarmee ik vandaag bedoel. Het kan echter ook een langzame uitwerking zijn, ergens in de loop van de week. Met een uiterste datum van volgende week zaterdag 8.33 's morgens. Als we dan niet ons zelf zijn moeten we de hoop opgeven en ons richten op de realiteit.

Persoonlijk geef ik dan ook de voorkeur aan een tegenmiddel. De wisseldrank is illegaal en dan hebben we het nog niet eens over het aanpassen van de wisseldrank. We kunnen in deze kwestie dan ook niet de hulp in roepen van een leraar. Ik zou zo ie zo niet naar Sneep zijn gegaan, maar elke andere leraar kan ook niet. Met uitzondering van Hagrid, maar die is nooit echt goed geweest met illegale toverdranken. In illegaal is hij goed, in toverdranken niet.

Het lijkt mij dan ook een goed idee als we in de bibliotheek een boek gaan zoeken naar een tegenmiddel. Dit lijkt op zich niet echt lastig, maar doordat de drank na een uur uitgewerkt hoort te zijn, is de kans op een ontwikkeld tegenmiddel of tegengif erg klein. Het beste zouden we zelf een tegenmiddel knnen brouwen op de 3e wet van klokker. De 3e wet van klokker stelt dat het tegengif voor een gemengd gif gelijk is aan meer dan som van de tegengiffen van ieder afzonderlijk bestandsdeel. Ervan uitgaand dat deze wet klopt is het handigst om Luna's toverdrank opnieuw te brouwen om daarmee een tegemiddel te maken. Ook lijkt mij het normale wisseldrank recept hier handig. Toch –"

Ron stak zijn hand op. Een zeer moedige actie als je bedacht wie er aan het woord was. "Wat is er Ron," zei Hermelien op een toon van waar-durf-je-mijn-goed-voorbereidden-speech-voor-te-storen.

"Ik dacht als we nou gewoon weer Luna's recept volgen en die beker gebruiken om in ons zelf te veranderen." De rest keek Ron vol bewondering aan, wat een geweldig idee.

Alleen Hermelien keek nog steeds als professor Anderling, een gezichtsuitdrukking die totaal niet bij het gezicht van Marcel past. Met haar blik legde ze iedereen het zwijgen op en legde uit. "Ron ik vind het geweldig dat je zelf hebt nagedacht over een makkelijke oplossing. Maar dit is geen gemakkelijke situatie. Jouw oplossing werkt niet vanwege twee reden. Ten eerste mag wisseldrank alleen worden gebruikt om in een ander persoon te veranderen, met de nadruk op ander. Je kunt wisseldrank nooit gebruiken om in jezelf te veranderen. Ten tweede zijn wij nu allemaal al onder invloed van wisseldrank. Het innemen van wisseldrank terwijl je al onder invloedt bent van wisseldrank om in een ander persoon te veranderen dan waar je al in veranderd bent, is gevaarlijk. Levensgevaarlijk als ik me niet vergis.

Nu we deze oplossing aan de kant hebben gescheven, lijkt het mij het beste om door te gaan met waar ik gebleven was. De oplossing lijkt ij wel duidelijk, waardoor we gebleven zijn bij de handelingen. Harry en Ron, ik wil dat jullie onder je onzichtbaarheidsmantel het boek gaan halen waaruit we de wisseldrank hebben gemaakt. Ondertussen gaat Luna het recept voor haar wisseldrank schrijven en nog een keer maken. Ik denk dat Luna en ik het beste de normale wisseldrank en tegenmiddel kuunnen maken. In de tussentijd, daarmee bedoel ik de tijd totdat we weer ons zelf zijn moeten we ons zo goed mogelijk gedragen als degene zoals we eruit zien. Alles duidelijk. Dan lijkt het mij het beste ons te kleden naar ons uiterlijk. Dat betreft Ron, Luna, Cho en Ginny."

De groep had glazig voor zich uit zitten staren, met uitzondering van Ginny en hadden geschrokken gereageerd toen ze hun naam hoorde. Ze hadden geen idee wat er van hun verwacht werd. Gelukkig had Ginny aantekenigen gemaakt van Hermeliens speech en stond op."We gaan nu het voglende doen. Harry neemt Luna mee om kleren van hem te dragen. Luna en Cho legen Ron en mij uit waar hun kleren zijn. Marcel neemt Cho mee naar Hermeliens kleren. Dan gaan we ontbijten en zullen we hier dan weer om 12 uur afspreken. Iedereen riep meteen ja, toen ze wisten wat ze moesten doen. En ze begonnen er meteen mee, voordat Hermelien er weer tussen kwam.

* * *

**Please review.**

**P.S. door school en zo, ga ik nog maar een keer per week updaten.**


	5. 5 ruzie om schoenen

**Sorry dat ik zolang niet heb geschreven. Druk met school, huiswerk, etc.  
CaptainSparrow-Luv, CeliaLauna & tazzie21 bedankt voor jullie review.**

**Ruzie om schoenen (ja, dezelfde schoenen als 4)**

Nadat Luna Ron precies had uitgelegd wat hij moest dragen, ging ze met Harry mee. Ze liepen naar het portret van de dikke dame: "wachtwoo … oh jullie zijn het, loop maar door." Het portretgat ging open en ze liepen door.

"Wat bedoelde ze met, oh jullie zijn het?" vroeg Luna.

"Nou, Ron en ik vergeten nogal vaak het wachtwoord. Dus meestal deden we pogingen vele pogingen. Maar daar schijnt ze genoeg van te hebben. Tegenwoordig laat ze ons meteen door als ze ons ziet." Ze waren ondertussen op de jongenskamer aangekomen. "Nou hier is mijn klerenkast. Het is zaterdag vandaag, dus dan draag ik mijn zwarte broek met mijn zwarte shirt met rode vlammen erop. Trek maar vast aandan zoek ik mijn zwarte zaterdagse sokken en zwarte schoenen met rode veters." En terwijl Harry zijn kledingkast doorspitte trok Luna alvast de zwarte kleren aan. Na tien minuten had Harry eindelijk de sokken en schoenen gevonden.

"Heb je die andere schoenen niet, die ik je vorig jaar met kerst had gegeven?"

"Nee, Ginny heeft ze afgepakt."

"Waarom?"

"Omdat ik ze vanochtend aan wou trekken, maar Ron heeft van die grote voeten. En ze was boos dat ik het maar bleef proberen. Dus heeft zij ze afgepakt."

"O, zal ik ze dan terug vragen," stelde Luna voor.

"Nee, doe maar niet. Ze kan die schoenen voorlopig niet meer zien. Laten we maar naar de grote zaal gaan"

In de grote zaal gingen ze ontbijten, het was even wennen voor Luna en Cho die lan aar de ravenklauwtafel toe liepen. En Ron en "Ginny die al aan de Griffioendortafel zaten. Harry zat tegenover Hermelien. Hij boog voorover en fluisterde. "Marcel zit niet bij het ontbijt in zijn boek te lezen." Hermelien stopte het boek snel weg. De rest van het ontbijt verliep goed, gezien de omstandigheden. Pas toen ze op het punt stonden weg te gaan kwam er een probleem.

"Ah Lubbermans, hoe laat moest jij je vandaag bij mij melden?" vroeg Sneep. Hermelien keek pas om toen Marcel haar aanstootte. "Ja Lubbermans, ik heb het tegen jou. Hoe laat?" Hermelien wist voor het eerst in haar leven het antwoord niet. "Stem verloren. Ik zal het je zeggen 11 uur. Hoe laat is het nu?"

"Half twaalf," zei Hermelien, blij dat ze eindelijk een antwoord had.

"Is dat voor of na 11 uur?"

"Na, professor."

"Wat doe jij dan nog hier. 20 punten aftrek van Griffioendor en nu meekomen!" Hermelien kon niks anders dan meegaan. Maar toen Sneep niet meer keek, wierp ze een woedende blik naar Marcel.

Om 12 uur verzamelde ze in het toilet van jammerende Jenny. Ginny was zo slim geweest het bordje defect op de deur te hangen. En ze lagen allemaal op de eerder gemaakte banken, allemaal behalve Hermelien.

"Wat had je gedaan Marcel?" vroeg Ron.

"Nou, ik had niet afgelopen les, maar die les daarvoor mijn ketel laten verdwijnen. Daardoor had ik afgelopen les geen ketel, dus kreeg ik die van Sneep. Maar die heb ik ook laten verdwijnen. Hij was woedend en zei dat ik om zaterdag om 11 uur moest komen om oude ketels schoon te maken zonder magie."

"Nou dan hoeven we Hermelien voorlopig niet te verwachten," zei Cho, die er nog wat comfortabeler bij ging liggen.

"Ik zou me maar verstoppen Marcel, want als Hermelien daar klaar is gaat ze je zoeken," zei Harry.

"Maar laten we in de tussentijd iets nuttigs doen." zei Ginny. "Luna weet jij het recept nog voor jouw wisseldrank.

"Ja, het ligt op mijn kamer," was het antwoord.

"Oke, dat gaat Ron zo wel halen. Dan gaan Harry en ik dat boek uit de verboden afdeling haalt. Als jij (ze keek Harry aan) je onzichtbaarheidsmantel haalt. Cho jij kan het beste in de bieb gaan zitten om zo voor een afleidingsmanouvre te zorgen, mocht dat nodig zijn. Marcel jij kan je het beste verstoppen. De kamer van hoge nood lijkt mij handig. Een van ons komt je wel halen als Hermelien niet meer boos is.

Ginny's plan liep beter dan verwacht. Het lukte haar en Harry makkelijk om het boek te halen. Luna en Hermelien waren allebei aan de wisseldrank begonnen en Marcel was slecht 5 keer behekst door Hermelien. Alles liep volgens plan.

Het was donderdagavond en ze waren nog niet hun zelf. Er hadden zich die week enkele kleinde incidentjes plaatsgevonden. Zo vroeg professor Anderling aan Cho waarom ze niet meer bij elke vraag haar hand opstak, (zoals de echte Hermelien altijd deed.) Gelukkig had Cho een excuus klaar ze wilde andere mensen ook de kans geven. Ook had Hermelien een goede toverdrank afgeleverd, niet zo raar voor haar doen, maar wel voor die van Marcel. Ze vertelde Sneep maar dat ze bijles had van Hermelien. Maar voor de rest niets benoemswaardig.

Luna had al vanaf zaterdag gewacht op een kans om Harry's schoenen te dragen. Ze besloot dat ze lang genoeg had gewacht. Op weg naar de leerlingenkamer sprak ze Ginny er dan ook op aan. "Ginny, waar heb je die schoenen van Harry gelaten?"

"Welke schoenen?"

"Die blauw met paarse, die ik aan Harry had gegeven afgelopen kerst."

"Oh die, had Harry die van jou gekregen." Ginny klonk enigszins jaloers maar dat viel Luna niet op die praatte rustig verder.

"ja, die had ik hem gegeven. Ze beschermen tegen de nurgels, die kunnen niet tegen felle kleuren. Maar waar zijn ze?"

Ginny had ondertussen geleerd niets over nurgels of iets dergelijks te zeggen en antwoordde. "Op mijn kamer, onder mijn bed."

"Oke, dan ga ik ze daar wel halen." Ze liepen ieder na een andere leerlingenkamer. Terwijl de dikke dame openzwaaide bedacht Luna dat ze het wachtwoord nog steeds niet wist. Binnen zag ze Marcel zitten. "Marcel," fluisterde ze. "kan je onder Ginny's bed een paar felblauwe met felpaarse gestreepte schoenen pakken.

Marcel ging naar boven en kwam een minuut later terug. "Bedankt," zei Luna, "Ik ga naar boven, ik word gek van die fanclub. Een groepje meisjes had zich alweer achter haar verzameld. Luna stormde naar boven toe en plofte op bed. Of dat was in ieder geval de bedoeling, maar zo te voele lag ze boven op iemand. Ze stond weer op, op bed lag Harry enigszins geplet, maar voor de rest wel in orde. "Harry, waarom lig jij hier. Jij hoort in Rons bed te liggen."

"O ja, sorry. Het is gewoon mijn bed." Harry stond op om op het andere bed te gaan liggen, maar nog enigszins duizelig doordat Luna boven op hem was geploft. Hij wankelde op zijn benen en viel bijna om. Gelukkig, ving Luna hem op. Ze keken elkaar aan een vonk sprong over, maar werd abrupt verstoord door Ginny die in de deuropening stond.

"Wat is hier aan de hand," vroeg Ginny terwijl ze tegen haar tranen vocht. Ze gooide de deur dicht en liep naar binnen.

"Er is niets aan de hand," zei Luna snel. "Harry was gewoon een beetje duizelig."

"Luna wil jij even weggaan."

Luna die begreep dat dit heel goed het einde van de relatie van Harry en Ginny kon zijn. Verliet de kamer zoals Ginny vroeg.

"Als je me niet meer moet Harry, zeg dat dan gewoon. In plaats van achter haar rug om met me te flirten. Hoe lang is het al aan de gang. Al sinds kerst, sindsdien draag jij die belachelijke schoenen van Luna, terwijl het shirt dat ik je gaf ergens onder in je kast ligt." Ginny was steeds harder gaan praten.

Harry keek haar aan, hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij hield van Ginny, maar had ook gevoelens voor Luna. Helaas vatte Ginny zijn zwijgen op de slechtste manier op. "VOOR KERST AL!" Ze smeet de deur open en liep naar buiten draaide zich om en riep: "HET IS UIT, BEDRIEGER." Waarna ze de leerlingenkamer uitliep.


End file.
